Story Of A Runaway
by Xx.DevilSpawn.xX
Summary: Two years after ROTF, the NEST team discovers a major heat source in the wooded area of Northern Maine. Major Lennox’s team and the Autobots head to Maine in search of the Decepticons they suspect are hiding out there, but soon discover they aren’t alone.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Transformers FanFiction. It's just an idea I came up with after watching the ROTF again. I hope you like it. **Please Read and Review**, I'll only continue if I get enough feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I only wish I did.

***

"Sir, our satellites have detected a heat source similar to the one detected in London last week. Only it's…"

"Only it's what Lieutenant?" Major Morshower asked.

"Only it's much bigger. If it is Decepticons, there are at least 10 of 'em, Sir. Here take a look."

Major Morshower looked up at the screen in front of him. The satellite had zoomed in on an area in upstate Maine. The thermal ripple was almost the same size as the NEST hanger when all the Autobots were inside.

"Alert Major Lennox. I was his team along with the Autobots there, ASAP." Major Morshower instructed.

"Yes Sir."

***

6 HOURS LATER

"The GPS coordinates are a match." Epps informed Lennox. "You think there are really over 10 Decepticons hiding out in that house?"

The NEST team was in place down the road from a huge Farm house with chipped white paint. Lennox and Epps stood facing towards it. They could just make out the top half over the hill.

"If it is," replied Major Lennox," Then we've got a whole lot of fight ahead of us." He turned to the rest of his team and the Autobots. "Alright, I want two teams. Team one will be led by Optimus and myself. We will take the frontal approach and head up the drive way. Team two will be led by Rachet and Ironhide. You will enter from the left side and intercept. Let's move out."

Team one headed up the drive way and Team two went around to the left just as planned, until Mudflap tripped and shoving Skids into the front gate, crushing it.

"Damn, I screwed that up," Muttered Mudflap.

"Come on man, this is combat, quit foolin' around," yelled Skidz.

Then they all heard the screen door open and standing in the doorway was a girl with long brown hair- about 16 or 17 years old- holding a shotgun.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" The girl shouted. Though, she didn't seem surprised at all by the fact that there were multiple gigantic robots standing in her front yard. She kept looking at Skidz-who was still on the ground with the crumpled fence beneath him-like she wanted to shoot him. "I just fixed that fence!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

** Sorry For Any Spelling/Grammar/Punctuation problems. **

My life had never been normal. When I was eight years old my mom died from a heroin overdose. My dad had left before I was even born, and the only living family I had left was my mom's brother Matt, who I hadn't seen or heard from in years. So, I was put in the foster care system, and from the time I was eight to the time I was fifteen, I was constantly being moved from foster home to foster home. I never talked to anyone, so after a while the family would give up on me and send me back. In those seven years I had been in 74 foster homes, staying in one place no longer than a month.

When I was fifteen years old I gave up on ever finding a family and ran away. I hunted down my Uncle Matt and went to live with him. Turns out he was living "off the grid" in Upstate Maine, which is why it was hard to find him. When I got there I soon realized why he had chosen to live this way.

***

As the cab pulled up to house, I grew nervous, wondering if he would be happy to see me or if he'd even recognize me. I handed the cab driver my money and waited for him to drive away before I started up the path. The house was huge, but run down. The white paint was chipped and some of the shutters were missing. I could hear a radio playing so I walked towards it. The music was coming from inside the garage, but the doors were shut. I walked around to the side door, opened it, and walked in.

The first thing I saw was my Uncle Matt dancing while trying to fix something on a huge metal contraption. Then when I looked closer, I realized it wasn't a contraption, it was a huge robot.

"What the hell is _that_?" I screamed.

Neither my uncle nor the robot had noticed me until that moment. Just then my uncle jumped and dropped the wrench he was holding, while the robot's arm shifted into what looked like a cannon, and aimed it at me. I picked up an acetylene torch that was on the bench next to me, turned it on and pointed it at the robot. I wasn't exactly sure it would do much damage, but it was better than nothing.

"Lexi," Matt asked, "is that you?"

I nodded without taking my eyes off the robot. Matt must have then noticed that the robot was pointing his cannon at me because he then turned towards it and said "Blaster, put that thing away, she's not our enemy." Blaster lowered his weapon, but I didn't. Then Matt turned back to me, laughing when he noticed I still had the torch pointed at the robot, and said "Come Lexi, it seems we have much to talk about."

***

Turns out, he was happy to see me. After we went inside I told him all about the different foster homes I had lived in and that I had run away. Then he told me all about the robots. He said there were two kinds: The Autobots and The Decepticons. They all came from the planet Cybertron, but they were enemies. Then he introduced me to the other robots that were staying there. The largest one was Blaster. Blaster was the first one Matt found, and he was the reason Matt started trying to help them. And now that I was going to be living there, I could help them too.


End file.
